


Temptation

by Delanach



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delanach/pseuds/Delanach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer tempts Sam with the one thing Sam really wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Influenced by "What is and What Can Never Be" and scenes from "Free to be You and Me"

He’s standing, unseen, watching Dean. His Dean isn’t a mechanic like the Dean in front of him. This is his brother as he may have been in a different life.

Dean smiles as he works, head under the hood of some classic car that Sam doesn’t know the name of. His fingers are wrapped around a wrench, smeared with oil that matches the smudge on his cheek. Led Zep is playing on an old CD player, filling the garage with smoky guitar and gravelly vocals. Dean hums along, and the part he’s replacing is put to one side as he stands up and reaches for the new, shiny metal part.

“Hey Boss?” A younger man calls out as he walks across to Dean, and Dean lifts up his head.

“What’s up?” Dean grabs a rag and wipes his hands on it.

“Mrs Archer’s here with the Mustang. I was gonna check her over myself. Er, the car, not Mrs Archer.” The young man blushes and Dean grins. “But she insisted that only you get to touch her. The car …”

Dean claps the kid on his shoulder.

“It’s okay, Pete, Mrs archer has that effect on everyone.”

“Except you.”

“Except me.”

Pete smiles shyly, and then looks over Dean’s shoulder. Dean turns to see what he’s looking at, and Sam shifts too, shocked to see himself.

“Sammy.” Dean’s face lights up. “Pete, make Mrs Archer a coffee, she likes those fancy lattes the machine whips up, and tell her I’ll be with her in a few minutes.”

“Sure thing, Mr Winchester.”

“How many times have I told you, kid, Mr Winchester was my old man. Call me Dean.”

Pete grins as he leaves. “Sure thing, Dean.”

The Sam that belongs in this world walks over to where Dean is standing.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen a kid blush as much as he does.”

“Mrs Archer’s back with the Mustang.” Dean says as way of explanation.

“Ah. She still lusting after your body?” Sam's close enough now to put his hand on Dean’s hip and he pulls him closer.

“Mmm hmm.” Dean looks at Sam from under his long lashes, feigning innocence.

“You’ve got a body made for sin, Dean.” Sam breathes over his lips. “But I’m the only one who gets to touch it.”

The kiss is softer than the watching Sam expects. It tells of a slow burning passion and years of intimacy and he yearns to be the one kissing his brother as if he has the right to do it.

“This isn’t a dream, Sam.’

Sam starts and looks at the man who is now standing beside him. Sandy hair and worn but honest features don’t stop a shiver of fear curling down Sam’s spine when he looks into the soul-less eyes.

“It’s a possibility. This is what you want, isn’t it? Dean whole and happy, helping make a life for both of you? You wanna see your house? It’s got a white picket fence and everything. Dean’s even got a dog, a big one, sheds all over the place. You hate the hair everywhere, but it doesn’t matter because you know he loves the shaggy mutt. You can have this, all of it. Step into that guy’s shoes and live out your days with no memory of anything but being Dean’s.”

In front of them, Dean is smiling, his hand on his Sam’s neck as he whispers something in his ear and Sam grins and pulls him closer.

“That Dean never went to hell, he didn’t hold you while you died, and he didn’t lose his parents. Let me in, and this is all you’ll know until the end of time. A normal, apple pie life lived with him. What do you say?”

“It wouldn’t be real.”

“No, but it would feel real. This vessel, it isn‘t strong enough to contain me, but you were born for it. It isn‘t possible for Nick to rest, but you could dream, Sammy, live any life you choose.”

“No.” Sam whispers. “He’d still be out there, fighting while I was dreaming. No. Never.”

“How about a test drive? Just to make sure? It’s a good offer, don’t be too hasty to turn it down.”

With a jolt, Sam is standing where his counterpart had been standing, arms around Dean as Dean kisses his neck and whispers into his ear.

“… hold me down? Want to feel your hands around my wrists tonight, while you fuck me. Please, Sammy?” Dean nuzzles his face, and it’s everything Sam always thought it would be and more. A hint of submission and a deep connection between them that blows him away and leaves him whimpering into his brother’s mouth.

“Well, Sammy? Time to make a choice. Will you give him what he wants? Will you take him home and fuck him?”

Sam pulls away, and looks sadly into Dean’s eyes.

“No.”

Dean looks at him, confusion in his eyes. “Sammy?”

“No.” Sam closes his eyes and feels Lucifer behind him.

“Maybe you need more of an incentive. Screw the white picket fence. You could live in those dark twisted fantasies of yours, the ones you keep way down in your fucked up psyche, tucked in a corner where you think no-one can find them.”

Sam refuses to open his eyes, but he can feel a change in the air around him. The smell of motor oil and fresh air is gone, replaced by a heady scent of sweat and musk and sex.

“Open your eyes.” Lucifer whispers in his ear, and Sam reluctantly cracks them open.

The room’s lit with candles and the light flickers and plays over Dean’s skin as he kneels in front of Sam. His arms are pulled back, restrained by handcuffs, and there’s a collar around his neck. He’s naked, a leather ring circling his engorged cock, and as Sam watches, eyes wide, Dean shuffles forwards until he’s close enough to nuzzle Sam’s crotch, mouthing over his dick.

Sam moans and Dean looks up at him, kohl rimmed eyes damp with tears.

“Please, Sammy, I need it, need your cock, please let me taste it. Sammy please …”

Sam puts a hand on Dean’s head and Dean pushes into the touch.

“Yours, Sammy, always have been. Let me show you, let me suck you.”

Dean pleads and Sam shudders, but shakes his head.

“No.”

Dean looks up at him, stricken, and Sam feels Lucifer behind him.

“Don’t know what you’re missing, Sammy. That mouth of his was made to suck cock and his ass? Tight and sweet and cherry ripe for the picking. Didn’t know that, did you? Dean’s been with plenty of guys before, got down on his knees in the dirt and sucked them dry, all the while thinking of you.”

Dean presses his face against Sam’s groin again, and Sam’s hand tightens in his hair, holding him there.

“And he’s fucked plenty, fucked their asses good, wondering how tight you’d be, if you’d be a screamer when he fucked you hard. But he’s never let anyone fuck him, never let anyone have that much control over him.”

Sam can feel Dean’s breath through the denim and shudders.

“But he’d do that for you, Sam, he’d give it up in a heartbeat, get down on his knees and worship you. Make you feel good? Make you feel strong to know that Dean Winchester, the ultimate alpha male, would give it up to you in a heartbeat? Too late for that now. Big Bro doesn’t trust you any more, Sammy. But you can have him, like this, for the rest of time. All you have to do is say yes, and you can have whatever your heart desires forever.”

“It won’t be real.” Sam insists.

“No, but it’ll feel real.” Lucifer is too close. His words prickle the hair on Sam’s neck. “You can live your life, grow old with Dean anyway you want, see him happy without all the shit that your father forced him to carry around. It almost drove him insane, being given an order that unless he could save you, he’d have to kill you. Your father’s words broke something in him, so by the time he arrived in hell, he was ready to fall, and still it took 30 years to break him. Your father is as much to blame for the apocalypse as you or Dean, but he’s gone. Safely away from the mess he left behind.”

“It doesn’t matter who started it. Saying yes to you won’t change anything, it won’t make him whole again.”

“It won’t take long to forget there was ever anything else. In here,” Lucifer taps Sam on the forehead. “It’ll become reality.”

Sam shakes his head and turns away, but the world around him changes. Now he’s lying in bed, the bed he’d gone to sleep in the night before and Dean is lying asleep in the opposite one.

Sam feels a presence behind him and shudders as Lucifer lies close, snaking his hand around Sam’s waist.

“Or you could have your most fucked up fantasy, Sammy, live it every day, have it play out until having what you really want drives you insane.”

Sam whimpers and struggles to get away, but he’s held firm. On the other bed, Dean snuffles in his sleep and rolls over onto his back, exposing a bare leg and wriggling almost completely out from under the blankets.

“I know what you really want.” Lucifer’s hand closes around Sam’s cock and strokes him to full hardness as Sam looks across at Dean. “You want back what you had before hell got in the way, before you died, before your Dad sowed the seeds of doubt in his mind.” The strokes become firmer, and Sam closes his eyes, refusing to look at the exposed skin Dean is unconsciously showing off.

“Open your eyes.” Lucifer growls and Sam complies. “You want him back, but you don’t want him to know how you feel. You want to live with all that pent up frustration just so you can go back to having him trust you again. You’d give up all hope of ever getting what you really want, wouldn’t you? Just to have that Dean back.”

Sam shakes his head, but can’t get his mouth to form the word because if he speaks now, he knows what he’ll say.

He’ll say yes.

“So close, Sammy, so close. If this is what you really want, it‘s yours.” Lucifer’s relentless and Sam chokes out a sob as he comes.

“All you have to do is say the word, Sammy.” The whisper fills his mind, and then he jolts awake.

Dean is in almost the same position that the Dean in his dream was, and he blinks sleepily at Sam.

“Sammy? You okay?”

“Yeah, nightmare, that’s all.”

“You wanna talk about it?”

“No.” Sam shakes his head and realizes his body’s trembling.

“Dude, you’re shaking.” Dean scoots back, and holds the covers up in invitation. Sam is out of his own bed and snuggled against Dean’s side in a heartbeat.

“Don’t hog the covers.” Dean wraps his arms around him.

Sam clings to his brother, breathing in the scent that's comforted him for as long as he can remember. He needs to be treated as an equal, needs Dean to let him grow up, but there are times when all he needs is his big brother, to keep away the things in the night that terrify him. No Lucifer induced dream can give him the reality of what he has right here, and this is all he wants.

The devil can go screw himself.

  



End file.
